Xvg-xxx Vagan Gear
The is a prototype mobile armor and Vagan's ultimate mobile weapon appearing in the final episode of Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Universe Accel and Cosmic Drive. The unit is piloted by Zera Gins. Technology & Combat Characteristics Vagan's ultimate mobile weapon, the Vagan Gear is the Pinnacle of Vagan's mobile suit technology using previous mobile suit schematics with the data from the EXA-DB. At a towering height, the mobile armor dwarfs even the most largest of all Vagan suits, and is more comparable to Sid in height. However, it has a slim build that appears to be fragile, but aids in generating the high speeds that the Vagan Gear is capable of. In overall weaponry, the Vagan Gear is only equipped with a Delta Gazer on its tail, and "heat hooks" on its forearms. Aside from the Delta Gazer and "heat hooks", the Vagan Gear can also combine with Sid, allowing it to use all of its weapons and self-repairing capabilities. Armaments ;*Delta Gazer :Mounted on the tail, the Vagan Gear's "Delta Gazer" is comparable to the Beam Cannons on the newer custom Vagan suits. ;*"Heat Hooks" :Solid melee weapons as opposed to the usual beam sabers. The beam hooks are highly powerful, being able to slice Vagan and Federation suits alike with one swing. Vagan Gear Sid ;*Beam Cannon :The Vagan Gear Sid is armed with six beam cannons, which are stored on its wings. The beam shots from Vagan Gear's beam cannons are able to change their course of fire, in order to hit targets from unexpected directions, thus these cannons are able to perform all-range attacks. The power of the Vagan Gear's beam cannon is enough to destroy any mobile suit or battleship with ease. The Beam Cannons can only be used when the Vagan Gear docks with Sid. ;*Beam Saber :The manipulator arms in Sid's binders function also as sabers ;*Dark Feather :The Vagan Gear Sid mounts missile launchers on the top part of its wings. These missiles have the ability to lock on to their targets and track their movements. Overall these missiles increase the Sid's already formidable firepower. The Missile Launchers can only be used when the Vagan Gear docks with Sid. System Features ;*Sid (Backpack) A parasite backpack attachment of the original Sid. From what is known, these features are only known to be incorporated into the Sid, and therefore are not originally apart of the Vagan Gears original design. :;*Invisible Umbrella Stealth System :;*Self Repair System History For more info on the Vagan Gear, go to Zera Gins's page. Variant ;*Vagan Gear Sid :The Vagan Gear itself was taken over by a parasitic backpack that happens to be a much smaller form of the Sid and is later known as the "Vagan Gear Sid". Picture Gallery Vagan Gear.jpg|Front and Rear View of the Vagan Gear & Vagan Gear Sid 120716105522b66c9aa072bc1c.jpg|Vagan Gear Sid's silhouette in the fourth opening vagan gear head close-up.jpg|vagan gear head close-up vagan gear sid vs age-fx.jpg|vagan gear sid vs age-fx Notes and Trivia *Vagan Gear Sid's silhouette can be seen in the fourth opening of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *In the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game), the Vagan Gear is seen shooting its "Delta Gazer" from its chest and not the tail. Video games are consider black label and invalid, therefore does not reflect the official anime representation and Gundam sources. References Vagan_Gear_Info_Sheet.png Vagan_Gear_Sid_Info_Sheet.png External Links